


The Tumblr Crackficlets 5 - The First Real Date Wasn't at Angelo's

by darth_stitch



Series: Sherlock BBC - The Tumblr Crackficlets [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comedy, Humor, M/M, NSY makes bets on Sherlock & John, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun little stories revolving around Sherlock BBC pictures that I find on the Internets.  Inevitably, the Yarders are getting into the act...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tumblr Crackficlets 5 - The First Real Date Wasn't at Angelo's

Originally posted on [The Blanket Fort - Darth Stitch on Tumblr](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/29077320433/the-first-real-date-wasnt-at-angelos-to-be)

 

 

  


**The First Real Date Wasn’t at Angelo’s…  
**

To be honest, it _really_ started with this picture.

John Watson would like to say that it’s just a photo of “two mates out and about in London” and to be honest, that’s  _exactly_ what it looks like on the surface.

But that’s if one does not _observe_. And the signs are really all over the place.  Look at how John carefully puts his hands behind his back, just a hairsbreadth away from extending an arm to pull Sherlock closer.  Look at how Sherlock stands, his body angled closer to John’s, just a hairsbreadth away from closing the last few inches separating them. 

Look at how John is smiling and how Sherlock is vainly trying to keep his normal, impassive expression on. Contrary to popular (read: _Sherlock’s_ ) opinion, the New Scotland Yarders are perfectly capable of using their observational and deductive skills.  Especially if it was for a good cause like this one. 

And really, could you blame the good men and women of New Scotland Yard from pouncing on this picture like it was Christmas come early?

Well, _especially_ the women. Sally Donovan may not _like_ the Freak very much but even she has to admit that he’s slightly more bearable in the Doctor’s company.  Tess from Forensics thinks they’re _terribly_ sweet and even timid little Molly Hooper over at Bart’s thinks that they’re adorable, despite her own unrequited crush on Sherlock. 

(Really, _that_ was hopeless, to be honest.  Crushing on Sherlock Holmes is like crushing on one of those good-looking actors on the telly.  Completely impossible and terribly unattainable.  Tess had a better idea and got Molly watching this new detective telly show starring this rather good-looking actor with a rather outlandish name. Crushing on this “Cumberbatch fellow” was a helluva lot safer than mooning over one Sherlock Holmes.

Sally thinks they’re _both_ beyond help as it is.)

Anderson has taken to stocking up on Brain Bleach.  There are some things a man does not need to contemplate, _ever_ and the notion of Sherlock Holmes getting a leg over John Watson or vice versa was just one of them!

And D.I. Greg Lestrade?  Well, he’s currently running the pool of _When Are These Tossers Finally Going to Admit They’re Arse Over Teakettle For Each Other and Get On With It, Putting Us Out of Our Misery?_

Honestly, Lestrade could use the extra cash - a good holiday somewhere with a white sand beach and clear blue-green waters, away from stroppy, obnoxious consulting detectives and their creepy _not_ MI6 older brothers was just what the doctor ordered. 

***

**Picture Source:** [Cumberbatchweb](http://www.benedictcumberbatch.co.uk/)

 


End file.
